dyslexia_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dyslexia shows Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the wiki. We’re a collaborative community website about your topic that anyone, including you, can edit. Click the edit button at the top of any page to get started! Describe your topic This Wiki is for the large range of podcasts, youtube channels, blogs etc. which between them represent a vast resource of information, stories and perspectives about Dyslexia. The aim is to create a searchable database helping people to access this invaluable resource and track down some of the specific information it contains. Looking for interviews with experts on getting a diagnosis for your child? You’ll find dozens of them, probably including some from your state. Looking for something more obscure like how dyslexia may impact your chances of success in the luxury car-rental industry or as a super spy? There are episode covering those as well and now an easy way to find them. ' There is far to much content anyone person to list so contributions are very appreciated whether that be creating a new page for an episod which isn’t listed yet or adding extra relevant keywords or favorite quotes to existing ones, or even starting a new section for a show not yet included. And no we don’t require perfect spelling from our contributers. Helping out For those of you new to this kind of wiki the key point is it’s collaborative nature. The amount of material out there is far to big for any one person to enter but if numerous visitors even occasionally enter the details of whatever they have recently listened to/watched/read we will soon cover a large% of it and have a valuable tool hear (if you don’t believe me think whether there are more people looking for information on dyslexia than there are fans of (tv series) and see how many thousands of pages have been written on that). If adding a new page: try to keep important headings from simpler ones but add anything else to the format that seems appropriate. Do not forget the categories section at the bottom (which doesn't require being in the editor). And don’t forget to link to it in menu pages where appropriate. edit existing pages Just as helpful is to to add your own categories, favorite quotes or synopsis to existing pages- we will all take different things out of each episode and people may be searching for what you picked up from it but other writers missed. Or if you'r not sure if something should be added/changed leave a comment in the box below the page. Spelling: Unlike many other Wikis we welcome any contribution even misspelled ones. If you notice a spelling mistake please do correct it but try to leave the original in the text somewhere - the chances are that someone else is searching for it under that spelling . Media List of Podcasts Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse